


Alternate Life: Marilyn the Vampire

by CurlyBracketFlloyd (orphan_account)



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Marilyn Manson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-curious, Bisexual, F/F, Fanfiction, Homoromantic, Kissing Games, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Rock and Roll, Truth or Dare, Vampire story, free story, homoerotic, hot vampire, implied homosexuality, rock - Freeform, sexy vampires, vampire, vampire fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CurlyBracketFlloyd





	Alternate Life: Marilyn the Vampire

"Kiss her for me, Erica."  
She was blonde, hair trimmed short and ragged to look like a boy, squarely built shoulders with sharp features and a wiry, flexible form. She was head strong and dominant, someone you could depend on, and promise your life with. Marilyn knew that very well and owed her a lot, but she had never pressed for anything in return. She was an asset to the clan, not to mention his successor when ever he chose to leave his vampire duties. For now though, Marilyn was bored and in the mood for a small test, to see how far her loyalty to him and her own sense of pride went. Erica stiffened, whirling around to throw him a dubious look, "I beg your pardon?"

Marilyn angled his eyes to his official 'mate' in the clan, Abby Dales. She had a slim figure, but thick, curly, almost unkempt, shiny black hair, and a hint of a British accent. She had red lips and icy, toy doll eyes, and always dressed in dark blue-black, exaggerated vampiry Victorian apparel, with bodices and lacy, frilly skirts that trailed along the floor, and other flamboyant outfits. "Kiss her," Marilyn repeated to Erica, his voice throaty and tired sounding, "I dare you." He snickered, turning to hide his mischief. Erica folded her arms across her chest, shaking her head, "Not a chance."  
She liked to wear jeans, tee-shirts and jackets with the sleeves ripped off, as if to prove she firmly detested feminine wear on her person. Her nails were nicely manicured though. Marilyn sat up reluctantly, cracking his neck. "Oh come on," He prompted, "We're all bored, shock some excitement into these guys." He gestured vaguely to the rest of the clan's sleepy, lazy looking vampires. Apart from Marilyn, Erica and Abby, the clan had five other vampires present. Abby was talking to Oswald and Jenifer at the other end of the den room, while Quinton sat a little ways away with Leonard and Isaac. Quinton was probably the least loyal, Marilyn was suspecting he was going to move away to be with a different clan.  
Quinton kept returning home with strange vampire scent on him, and wouldn't answer Marilyn's questions. Marilyn assumed it must be because he had forced Quinton into the clan, or maybe it was because of what Marilyn did most of the time, which was be a performer for the human community.

Whatever his reasons, Marilyn felt a tiny tug of frustration for the man. Quinton was a valuable member in the clan, he was smart and agile, with lots of different ties like communications, air flights and other resources a good clan needed if they ever had to leave the territory. Marilyn chose him for Erica, to be her successor, but it was growing more and more apparent that this wasn't going to happen. Marilyn was dragged out of his musings as Erica shifted her weight from hip to hip, giving Abby an uncertain look. "I'm not gay." She informed him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm not anything. I work for the clan. I don't want to worry about a relationship right now."  
"I know." Marilyn grunted, "It's just a kiss." He added, pointedly giving her a half smile. She glared at him, but he continued. "I kissed Twiggy before, and I'm not gay."

Erica grimaced, turning away as she said "Oh my God, Marilyn" in a dismayed voice. Chuckling, he stood from the sofa, feeling a few glances from the others warm his back. He signaled for Leonard and Abby, who stood up and threw their friends brief farewells. Isaac gave them a questioning glance while Jenifer hopped up to dash to Quintons side, whispering urgently. Oswald turned to the window, passing his tongue over his lips.  
Suspicion shadowed Erica's expression as Marilyn lead the three out of the den room and up the steps out onto the patio on the roof, where Saint Louis fell away before them. "You needed me?" Leonard asked, sounding a little daunted and flattered by being requested to meet Marilyn alone with his mate and second in command. Erica threw Leonard a scathing look, hissing something to him under her breath. Leonard giggled, inching closer until he was close enough to play with her hair. Leonard was gay, he had been a hair dresser in human life. Only he could get away with messing with Erica's hair, among other things which otherwise would have left any other clan member shredded. Abby slid up to Marilyn, nudging his chin with her nose and wrapping her dainty arms gingerly around his waist, "Are you going to go away, again?" She whispered, looking up with half closed eyes.

She loved him, even when he wandered from their vampiric matrimony to love a human in his other life. She waited patiently, proud to see him happy no matter who he was with on tv and in magazines. She was there for him when he had no one else to turn to in the human world, and took him back with out questioning anything unless he wanted to tell her. Abby was, to an extent, a very big part of Marilyn's vampire world, but he knew one day, he had to let her go. Maybe Erica was the solution?  
He smiled, shaking his head, "No, I'm still staying for a while." He promised. He flicked his eyes to Erica, "I was trying to dare Erica to kiss you, is all."

Abby squeaked a high pitched giggle, her eyes flying wide open. Erica threw both of them an exasperated look, stubbornly saying "I'm not going too," through gritted teeth. Leonard looked up from fixing Erica's hair, frowning in confusion. "I don't get it, why am I here again, exactly?"  
Marilyn kissed the top of Abby's head, "To prove a point." He replied. He bent his head and whispered against Abby's ear, "may I have my lovely wife's permission to give our good friend Leonard a kiss?"  
Abby clamped her jaws on fitful bursts of giggles, nodding vigorously.


End file.
